


Observe

by tornyourdress



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Izzie's on probation. She's supposed to be observing Meredith, not stepping in, but she can't help herself.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Isobel "Izzie" Stevens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Observe

**Author's Note:**

> Set during early season 3. Originally written/posted November 2008.

She is not allowed to do anything. She must observe.

Meredith stretches out in the bed like a kitten, and slides her hand beneath the waistband of her scrubs pants.

“Seriously? Seriously?”

“You’re not meant to speak, Dr. Stevens,” Meredith reminds her.

Izzie glares at her. “Meredith.”

“Izzie. Observe.” Meredith can be really bossy when she wants to be. Izzie is quickly discovering this.

Izzie watches, critically. It’s always frustrating, not being able to step in, especially when she can see right away what’s going on.

“You’re too tense,” she finally says, after several minutes of watching Meredith’s fingers move desperately, quickly, fruitlessly.

Izzie can’t stop herself. She’s a doctor. Doctors help people.

“You need to relax,” Izzie explains, her left hand up Meredith’s top and her right hand moving Meredith’s hands out of the way. “Don’t think about him. Don’t think about McDreamy and his space issues. Just – relax.”

It’s almost like an exam, the pattern her left hand takes on Meredith’s breasts. Her right hand moves lightly over Meredith’s damp panties. Through material first, give her a breather, give her time. Izzie understands this and Meredith doesn’t. It’s strange, the things you see when you’re not entangled in the middle of it all.

Meredith lifts her head, meets Izzie’s lips. Izzie kisses her back, because she figures she should let Meredith pretend she still has some control over the situation.

Meredith may be bossy, but, Izzie is learning, she is hopeless at playing the authority figure when there are expert fingers between her legs. Izzie slides down on the bed briefly, flicks her tongue over Meredith’s clit just enough to make her breath catch in the back of her throat but not enough for anything more, not yet, and then replaces her fingers. These are surgeon’s hands. These are her finest tools.

Izzie is not good at being an observer. Izzie is a doctor. Doctors help people.

Meredith may be the boss of her, but her squirming, and then sinking down into the bed with one glorious sigh, is, Izzie thinks, not particularly professional behaviour. She smirks.

“Oh, shut up,” Meredith says. “I’m putting this on my evaluation, you know.”


End file.
